In addition to a modulated signal component, baseband signals typically also comprise a DC offset which is introduced by hardware during the course of the baseband signal's transmission across a network. In order to accurately demodulate data from a digital baseband signal, this DC offset must be removed. Properties of the DC offset can vary with time and temperature but can also vary based on the modulated signal component. Current DC offset schemes fail to adequately address these variances when preparing a baseband signal for demodulation. For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for DC offset correction that accounts for these variations.